Those Startling Grey Eyes
by thepinkunicorn
Summary: It started out as a kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Queen Rowling owns everything.**

As he pulled her closer, and their kisses grew more passionate, Ginny wondered how she had gotten in this situation. Didn't she like Harry? Then why was she here, kissing his enemy?

"Ginny," she heard Malfoy whisper in her ear. She smiled, enjoying the feel of the blonde's arms around her. Any doubt about what she was doing flew out of her mind as Malfoy's lips found hers.

_Ginny saw him dancing and singing clumsily up the corridor._

_ "Weasley is our king,_

_ Weasley is our king,_

_ Weasley will make sure we win..."_

_ She ran towards him, fury outweighing any sense of rationality. "You nasty, cowardly GIT of a human being!" she screamed, nearly knocking him down as she crashed into him from behind. He looked behind him, surprised to see Ginny glaring at him._

_ "What, did I hit a nerve, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered._

_ "Not as hard as I'm going to hit your face," Ginny sneered back. He had started this whole mess. And he was going to pay._

_ "Oh, really? I'd like to see you try." Ginny raised her fist and swung – hard, bracing for contact. But Malfoy's hand came out of nowhere, trapping her hand in his._

_ As he leaned closer, she struggled, trying to move away, but Malfoy grabbed her waist with his other hand before she could do anything. "You can't hurt me," whispered Malfoy in her ear. "I'm untouchable."_

_ And he leaned in again, this time kissing Ginny full on the lips. She froze – she hadn't expected this. But as she stood there, she realized his grip on her was loosening. Not imprisoning her, but pulling her closer. _

_ "What is this?" she thought. "Why is he doing this?" But she didn't contemplate long. His smell was intoxicating, pulling her in with every breath. His lips were gentle, massaging hers. She stopped resisting and closed her eyes, leaning into him._

As her arms wound around his neck, she felt him smile.

"Ginny," she heard Malfoy whisper in her ear. She smiled, enjoying the feel of the blonde's arms around her. Any doubt about what she was doing flew out of her mind as Malfoy's lips found hers. He pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers. His hands reached under her robes, searching. As they found her waist, he slipped his cold hands under her shirt, holding her waist, pushing her body harder against his.

"Ginny," Malfoy moaned, pulling away from her lips and brushing his down her jaw, to her neck, and up again to her ear, where he nibbled her earlobe gently. "I need you," he whispered.

"What are you doing?" the sane part of her thought, while the part that had control gripped Malfoy's head and pressed her lips against his once more.

His tongue sought entrance and she parted her lips, letting his tongue search for hers. She never wanted to stop. He felt so good. Why should she care about Harry just then? He never showed his feelings like this. Before she realized it, she had already taken off his robes and his shirt, letting them fall to the ground. Her fingers danced around his bare chest, caressing his skin as he slipped off her robe, started to unbutton her shirt.

As her shirt fell away, Malfoy broke the kiss. His lips again brushed down her jaw, down her neck, where he started nibbling, sucking. "Malfoy," Ginny moaned. She wanted him. She needed him. His loving caress, his kiss, everything.

"Draco," he whispered in her ear before resuming at her neck.

"Draco," she whispered as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Malfoy stopped and looked into her eyes. His gray eyes were startling. He smiled, and crushed his mouth against hers once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Ginny's mind was still reeling as she sat down in the Great Hall for dinner. Only minutes before, she had been making out with Draco Malfoy in an empty corridor, but had decided to break it up due to the mass of people streaming through them from the Quidditich pitch.

Now that she had a chance to collect her thoughts, she realized just how immature she had been acting. _I mean, really? I was making out with Draco! Draco! And why am I calling him Draco?_ Ginny thought furiously as she blushed, remembering what Dra- _Malfoy!_ had told her. _I must have been caught up in the heat of things. Too pissed off to think rationally._ But somewhere in the back of her mind, Ginny knew that that wasn't true. She had felt something.

"Hey! Where were you? I looked for you after the match, but I couldn't find you," Hermione said as she slid in next to Ginny.

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't feeling too well, so I left early," she lied.

"Oh! I hope you're feeling better!" Hermione said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ginny responded nonchalantly.

"You're hair looks messy, too. What happened?"

Ginny looked up unconsciously at the Slytherin table, while frantically trying to smooth down her hair. Malfoy had been watching her, and when their eyes met, he smirked. She hurriedly looked down at the table again and muttered, "Wind."

"Oh. Okay... Oh! Look! Harry's coming over here!" Hermione squealed and Ginny looked over to indeed see Harry walking over to them with a grumpy looking Ron in tow.

As they sat down next to her, Ginny dared a glance at the Slytherin table, only to find Malfoy glaring daggers at Harry. She caught his eye, and this time it was her turn to smirk. As she turned to talk to Harry, she could feel Malfoy's eyes on her.

_Let him. This could be fun._

"So Harry. How was detention?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry, who was starting to blush.

"'s alright. It would have been nice to have actually been at the match, though." he replied, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah." He looked nervous. _I wonder why._

"Hey, Ginny? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you want to.. er.. do you want to go out with me?" _Oh. That's why._

"Oh, well, er.." This was her one chance! The one she'd been waiting for! Harry had actually asked her out! But for some reason, she didn't feel happy. She shot another look at the Slytherin table. For one fleeting moment, she thought about the blonde-haired boy sitting there.

"Er, sorry, but no." Ginny looked up at Harry just in time to see his crest-fallen face.

"Oh, well, so-" but Harry was cut off.

"Why the bloody hell not?" shouted Ron. "You've been in love with him for ages, and now he asks you out, and you say no? If you're wondering whether I'll have a problem with it, look I'll deal! But for you to say no is just-"

"Shut up!" Ginny yelled. She couldn't take it. She turned to Harry. "Look, I'm sorry, but I don't know how I feel about you right now, and I don't want to give you false hope. So my answer is no. Sorry," she turned to her brother. "And _you_ have no clue how I feel so just stay out of it."

Ron looked put out.

"It's okay. I understand," Harry assured her, though he sounded upset. "Can I ask why, though? Is it because of some other guy?"

Ginny looked up into Harry's hurt green eyes and thought, _I can't lie to him. I have to tell him the truth._

"Well, yeah, actually it is," she admitted warily. She heard her brother snort, and looked over Harry's shoulder to glare at him.

"And who would that be? I haven't seen you around any guys lately," Ron pointed out.

"I don't know that that's any of your business," she retorted.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione whispered from behind her.

"Sure," she replied as she turned around to face the bushy-haired brunette.

"Can I ask what this is all about? I mean, two days ago, you would've died at the chance to go out with Harry. What happened?" she whispered.

"Well... when I said I left the match early, it wasn't because I didn't feel good. It's because I was really angry. I met up with Malfoy in the corridor, and I was so angry I almost punched him. But then.." Ginny halted.

"Then what?" Hermione insisted.

"He kissed me. And I... I kissed him back," she admitted. Hermione gasped.

"You WHAT?" Ron spluttered. He had been eavesdropping on the conversation and had heard what Ginny said. "You kissed MALFOY? But he's a git!"

Ginny turned around and saw both boys staring at her. Harry looked astonished. Ron looked like he wanted to hit something. She glared at both of them.

"Look, he kissed me first. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. Now if you two don't mind, I'm leaving. I prefer not to be criticized by idiots. If I hear a word about this from anyone else, you'll wish you hadn't been born. Got that?" she glared pointedly at Ron as she said this. They both nodded, and she swept out of the hall without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

As soon as she reached the stairs, Ginny stopped and sat down. _Why do guys have to be such idiots? I didn't want to do this to Harry! But I can't lie to him, either. Malfoy was just so... so..._

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice. Ginny looked up to see Malfoy standing there beside her on the stairs, looking worried, and a little smug.

"Yeah. Why do you even care?" she asked, putting her head in her hands.

"I thought I made that clear earlier. I could always show you again," he replied as he sat down next to her.

"Mmm," she mumbled.

"I saw you rush out here, so I followed you. What happened?" he asked, gently prying her hands away from her face.

"Harry asked me out," she replied, looking up at him.

"Oh... so what'd you say?" Malfoy asked, trying to sound casual, but she heard the unease in his voice.

"No."

"Oh... how come?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel like it was right to say yes when I felt that I might like y-" she stopped suddenly. She didn't want him to know that she liked him.

"When you might like.. who?" Malfoy asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Like I'm going to tell you."

"Oh. So you're going to play like that, are you?" he asked, lifting her chin up with his hand. "Besides, all you need is a little... temptation," he whispered, brushing his lips over hers teasingly. "You going to tell me? Or am I going to have to force it out of you?"

"I guess you'll have to force it out of me." Ginny whispered seductively, running her finger down his chest. _Two could play at this game._

Malfoy grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers. But all too soon, it was over. Still keeping his arms tightly around her, he looked into her eyes.

"Going to tell me now?" he purred. Ginny shook her head, as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, he didn't pull away, but deepened the kiss.

She felt his tongue asking for entrance and she parted her lips immediately, finding his tongue with hers. She felt his hands move down... down... and lift her onto his lap. One hand stay wrapped around her waist while the other wound itself in her hair.

Ginny felt herself wanting more. She felt herself longing for-

"Hey! Get your bloody hands off my sister, you slimy git!"

The couple broke away immediately, startled. Ginny realized where she was sitting and hopped off Malfoy's lap, blushing furiously. As she looked around, she saw Ron standing at the bottom of the steps, shaking from head to toe. Harry was just a few feet behind him, staring up at Ginny, hurt plain on his face.

"And what do you think you're doing to my sister?" Ron spit at Malfoy.

"Not that it's any of your business, _Weaselbee_, but I _think_ I was kissing her," Malfoy answered, his voice taunting and cold as he stood up.

Ron climbed up the stairs to where Malfoy was standing, and stared him in the face. "It looked like you were doing a lot more than kissing. Stay away from my sister."

"And why in bloody hell should I do that?"

"Just stay away from her!"

"Why, no, I don't think I will."

"Stay away from her, or I'll break that fancy little nose of yours."

Malfoy leaned in close and whispered, "I don't think you have the guts."

_He's going to crack. I can see it in his face. But he wouldn't dare._

But sure enough, Ginny watched Ron's fist connect with Malfoy's nose with an audible crack. She saw blood as Malfoy staggered backwards, a hand rushing to his face, astonishment in his eyes.

Ginny couldn't believe it. In a rush of anger, she grabbed her wand from inside her robes, pointed it at Ron, and shouted "Furnunculus!", and watched as boils broke out all over Ron's face.

When he looked up again, she fixed him with a deathly glare. "Let that be a reminder to you: stay out of my personal life," she warned, and then grabbed Malfoy by the back of the robes, pulling him up the stairs as she went.

Madam Pomfrey mended his nose in an instant. When they got outside, Malfoy paused to stare at Ginny.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, smirking.

"Okay," she said. "Don't tell me."

As she turned to walk away, he grabbed her hand. "You were awesome."

"Oh. Thanks."

"I think _I_ should be the one to thank _you_. After all, you were the one who cursed him." Malfoy added as he lifted her chin up with his free hand, so she was forced to look at him. Ginny tried to move away but he wouldn't let her budge.

"Ginny, I really like you. For years now, I've watched you from afar, hoping I'd catch your eye. But not anymore. Please, will you be my girlfriend?" Malfoy asked, looking into her eyes. His gray ones held nothing but passion, and hope.

"But, I can't. I don't-" but he stopped her before she could finish.

"You're not seriously going to tell me you don't like me. Not after you kissed me like that."

"But-"

"Please," he whispered, and he gently pressed his lips to hers. "Please."

Ginny rolled her eyes up at him. "Fine. Yes, I will. But only because you said please," she added as she grinned up at him.

His eyes danced with delight as he smiled back down at her. And she could still feel that smile as he pressed his lips to hers once more.

**A/N: I sincerely apologize for the puke-worthy fluff. Sorry..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"I can accept your decision, but I still don't understand it. I mean, why _him_?" Hermione asked Ginny as they were sitting in the common room later that evening.

After Malfoy had asked her to be his girlfriend, they had both gone off in opposite directions, making plans to meet later. Ginny had gone to the common room to relax, and do homework so she could have the rest of the night and the whole of Sunday to do what she wanted. Hermione had come back from dinner with a grumpy looking Ron -face clear of boils- and a depressed Harry only a short while after Ginny.

Both the boys had gone up to their dormitory while Hermione stayed down in the common room with Ginny, helping her with her homework.

"I don't know. He's different. He makes me feel things... things that Harry never has." Ginny replied.

"Well, I guess I can't convince you to change your mind," Hermione sighed.

"No, you can't."

Hermione lifted her hands in surrender. "Hey, I know that. If you want him, then I understand. I'll just have to deal. And so will Ron and Harry."

Ginny smiled at her friend. She could always count on Hermione to help her, no matter how irrational she seemed.

As she finished up the last of her homework, she realized what time it was.

"Oh! I have to get going!" Ginny exclaimed as she gathered her books together.

"I'll get those. You go on," Hermione stood up to finish cleaning as she smiled at Ginny. "You don't want to be late for your date."

Ginny broke into a huge grin. "Thank you, 'Mione! I owe you one!" she called over her shoulder as she ran out of the common room, red hair flying.

"Where are we going?" Ginny whined as Malfoy lead her blindly forward, hand still clamped firmly over her eyes.

"You'll see," he whispered into her ear, and she could almost hear him smirking.

"Are we almost there, at least?"

"Almost. You are an impatient thing, aren't you, Weasley?"

"Only when the situation calls for it." Malfoy chuckled at this. Ginny heard a door creak, and suddenly the air around them turned damp and cold. Another few paces, and she heard the creak of another door being opened.

As she walked forward, she suddenly realized they were outside. The air felt warm, and a cool breeze played with her hair. She could feel grass underfoot as Malfoy led her to an unknown destination.

"You're taking me outside?" she asked curiously, hoping he would let slip where he was taking her.

"Yes," he answered simply.

Ginny was losing patience. _Why won't he let me know where we're going?_ She was about to ask this yet again when Malfoy announced, "Alright, we're here," as he took his hand away from her eyes.

Ginny looked around and let out an audible gasp. She was standing at the top of a low hill facing the Black Lake. A willow tree danced in the breeze behind her, leaves rippling and branches swaying, hiding them from the eyes of any Hogwarts' students that might be looking out the window. The moon hung low and there were no clouds in the sky. The stars sparkled overhead and they were reflected brilliantly in the water of the lake.

"Beautiful," she whispered as she stared out over the water.

"But not as beautiful as you," Malfoy murmured in her ear, making her shiver.

"Shut up," she said as swatted him in the arm playfully.

"Careful, Weasley," Malfoy said, grabbing her waist with both hands and pulling her close. "You might get your wish."

"Oh really?" Ginny countered as she tried to keep her mind focused. It was hard, what with Malfoy's lips only centimeters away, and the scent of him threatening to overpower her very sense of rationality.

"Really," he breathed, leaning in closer. Unconsciously, Ginny lifted her head to meet his, and his lips brushed gently across hers. This smallest of actions, this lightest of kisses instilled a deep desire in Ginny. One that needed to be quenched.

Malfoy seemed to notice the change in her, for his lips curled up into his trademark smirk. "Did I hit a nerve, Ginevra?"

"Oh, shut up. Just kiss me, you arrogant bastard."

"With pleasure." And at that, he pressed his lips to her fiercely. Ginny kissed him back with just as much force, and she wound her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. She heard a low growl escape from Malfoy's throat as he pushed her up against the rough wood of the willow tree.

Ginny felt the bark rub into her back painfully, but she was too intoxicated with the presence of Malfoy's body on hers to care. She could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, his broad chest that pressed into hers, something hard rubbing into her thigh.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they both pulled away, gasping for air. Malfoy let go of Ginny's waist and slid down to the ground, his back leaning against the trunk of the willow. Ginny did the same, glad to be able to rest and catch her breath. But before she slid completely to the ground, Malfoy grabbed her and slid her onto his lap.

"So I'm an arrogant bastard, am I?" Malfoy asked her as he pushed aside the hair on her shoulder, his mouth finding her neck. He sucked gently, as Ginny tried to form a sentence, but she couldn't concentrate with Malfoy sucking her neck like that. She settled for a murmur of consent.

"Hmm. Well, that won't do. After all, I can't let my girlfriend think of me as a pig, now can I?" he asked, as he brushed his lips down her neck. He tugged at her sleeve to reveal her shoulder, and planted soft, light kisses on it. Ginny let out a soft sigh of pleasure before she could stop herself.

She felt him pause, but continued to go on and suck on her bare shoulder. Ginny just sat there, soaking in the pleasure of the moment. Malfoy seemed to know exactly how to get a response from her. His hands were skilled, and he knew exactly where to kiss her to evoke desire that she had never felt before.

Ginny felt herself being slowly lifted and placed on the ground. She felt Malfoy hovering over her, gently kissing her neck. She opened her eyes to see his gray ones staring at her intently.

"Ginevra, I want you," he whispered huskily, slowly pressing his body against hers. She could feel something hard pressing below her waist, and a moan escaped her lips. She wanted him, too. Badly.

Ginny arched her back slightly, pressing into him. She heard him moan with pleasure as he pressed harder and ground against her. "Malfoy, I-"

"Draco. Call me Draco," he beseeched her.

"Draco, I want you." Ginny opened her eyes and found Draco smiling down at her, adoration in his eyes.

"I'm yours," he replied, and pressed his lips to hers.

**A/N: It sounds so much like the beginning of a sex novel...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I really hate saying this every chapter, but I own nothing.**

Ginny woke up early the next morning feeling refreshed and happy. After their date last night, Draco had walked her to the Gryffindor tower, kissing her goodnight. She had promised to meet him in the Entrance Hall the next day.

After getting dressed, Ginny went down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for her. "So, how was your date?" she asked, as Ginny say down on the coach next to her.

"Amazing," Ginny sighed, reliving the memories of last night in her head. Hermione smiled.

"Where did he end up taking you?"

"You know that willow tree near the lake?" Hermione nodded. "We walked there and sat underneath the tree... talking."

"Oh really? You talked? I don't know, but Malfoy doesn't seem like much of a talker," Hermione said, looking skeptical.

"Oh fine. We kissed," Ginny relented, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. Hermione laughed. "Well I should go. I told Draco I'd meet him in the Entrance Hall before breakfast."

Ginny made to stand up, but Hermione stopped her. "Did you already forget? You have detention today, remember?"

"Damn! That's right. Thanks for reminding me. I forgot all about it. Ugh. I still can't believe McGonnagal is making me clean out all of the cages. It wasn't like it was my fault! Zabini was the one who started it!" Ginny ranted as she remembered Friday's incident.

After Potions, Ginny had been walking to lunch with Luna. But when they passed McGonnagal's classroom, Zabini had come rushing out and knocked into Luna who's books went flying. Instead of apologizing, he had sneered down at Luna and kicked one of her books. Ginny, who hated when people took advantage of the somewhat ditzy blonde, had told him to apologize. When he hadn't, she had thrown her famous Bat-Bogey Hex at him. Zabini had been about to retaliate when an angry looking McGonnagal had come out to see what the commotion was, and given them both detention. However, due to the Quidditich match the next day, McGonnagal had made the detention Sunday. After all, no Gryffindor Head of House wanted to intentionally ruin their chance of winning the Cup.

"Well, you didn't have to hex him," Hermione countered, always a stickler for the rules.

"Yeah, well. I guess I'd better go eat if I want anything before lunch," Ginny sighed as she stood up and made her way out of the common room and down to the Great Hall, a feeling of resignation washing over her.

Before she could reach the Great Hall however, Draco appeared out of nowhere beside her.

"Morning, Weasley," he smirked as he pulled her into an alcove.

"Morning," she replied, smiling back halfheartedly.

"Why the long face? Did Weasel get to you?" Draco asked, a frown tugging at his mouth.

"No. I forgot I have detention this morning," she sighed, wishing she could just stay with him instead.

"Oh. What did you do?"

"I hexed Zabini." Draco laughed.

"Finally! Someone had to do it."

"Yeah, well, now I have to clean out cages with him." Ginny felt Draco's arms tighten around her protectively. _Is he jealous?_ "Should be a super day. Anyway, I better go eat. McGonnagal wants us in her office before breakfast is over."

She tried to pull away, but Draco kept his arms tightly around her. "What? No goodbye kiss?" he asked in mock-hurt.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're such a child."

"But a cute one." He winked and she couldn't help but laugh. He smiled down at her for a moment before leaning down to kiss her, hugging her close. Finally, Ginny broke away, knowing she had to go.

Before Draco let her go, however, he looked into her eyes, and whispered "You're mine." And with that, he was gone.

"...cleaned out every cage by hand, you may go," Professor McGonnagal said, piercing both students with a stern look. As Ginny and Zabini both nodded to show they understood, Professor McGonnagal swept out of the room.

Ginny groaned inwardly. There were more than a dozen cages set out in front of them full of feathers, droppings, and food residue. _This is going to take forever._

"So, Weasley. You just get started, and I'll supervise," Zabini said from behind Ginny, as she walked towards the first cage.

"Oh no you don't. We wouldn't be here if you had apologized. Besides, it'll get done quicker with both of us working," Ginny said, as she started on emptying out the cage of droppings and litter.

The work turned out to be a lot easier than Ginny had expected. After all the debris was emptied out, all she had to do was wipe out the cage with a soapy sponge, rinse it off, and set it down to dry. After she had been working for a good hour, she looked up to see how Zabini was doing, only to find him staring at her intently. He was still on his first cage, and it didn't look like he had even attempted to clean it.

"Can you start working? That cage isn't going to clean itself!" Ginny huffed as she turned to work on another cage.

"But I like watching you better," Zabini replied as Ginny felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"W-what are you d-doing? Get off me," she stuttered as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"I don't want to," he whined as he pressed his mouth against her neck and started sucking gently. Ginny tried to move away, but Zabini held her tightly.

"I have a boyfriend," she tried, but Zabini only chuckled.

"I don't care anymore. Why should he get you all to his lonesome self? I want you, Weasley," he whispered as he slipped a hand under her shirt. He got to her breast and squeezed gently, making Ginny gasp. "And I can tell you want me," Zabini added as his mouth roamed up to her jaw.

Ginny tried again to wriggle out of his grasp, but he held her tightly. His hand squeezed her breast again, while his other hand slipped down her pants, making Ginny moan in pleasure. With both of his hands working her, Ginny was too intoxicated with pleasure to even think about escaping again. She knew she shouldn't have been letting him do this, but the way his hands touched her felt so good.

Finally, though, Zabini stopped. He kissed her on the neck once more before letting go and returning to the cage he had been "working" on earlier. Ginny stood there for a minute, breathing deeply, trying to sort through what had just happened. _Zabini... likes me? This is just too impossible._

Ginny rushed through the rest of the cages, hoping to get out of the room as quickly as possible. She didn't want to be near Zabini more than she absolutely had to. Finally, she had cleaned the last cage, and as soon as she set it down, she rushed out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her. The fact that Zabini was staring at her as she left did not escape her notice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You guys all know I'm not Queen Rowling, right?**

Ginny rushed down the hall, anger pulsing in her veins like blood. Why_ did I let him do that?_ she thought angrily. She had never thought that she would be the type of person to give in that easily, even under the circumstances. An unwanted thought sprang up in her mind, and she tried to push it down. Maybe some part of her liked Zabini. _No! I can't. I like Draco! _Draco._ No one else._

But even as she tried to push the thought out of her mind, somewhere deep down she thought that there was some truth. That maybe she did hold some affection for the charming Slytherin. _No! Just get him out of your head._

Due to the anger and the fact that she was arguing with herself, Ginny had failed to notice the person running behind her. That's why, when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, she was alarmed. She thought maybe Zabini had run after her.

Taking a deep breath to get air into her lungs, Ginny turned around and yelled, "Just leave me alone! I don't like you!"

"Oh. Well, in that case..." said a very startled looking Draco, as he released his grip on her wrist. "May I ask why the change from this morning?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Draco. I thought you were..." but Ginny paused. She didn't want Draco to know that Zabini had touched her. "someone else."

Draco's features softened as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him in an embrace. As he pulled away, Ginny thought she saw a flicker of worry on his face, but in a flash it was gone.

"How was detention?" he asked as he stared at her intently, his face unreadable. Ginny sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't going to pursue who exactly the 'someone else' was. But it seemed he had read her mind. "I'm not giving up on finding out who you thought was me just now, but I'll let it go at the moment."

"Detention was terrible, as usual. And I'm not going to tell you, so you might as well give up now."

"I think I've already proven that I can get what I want out of you," Draco said with a smirk.

"Yes, but it won't work this time." Ginny stated, and she emphasized her point by placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I think it will," Draco whispered as he pressed his lips gently to hers. Ginny sighed. It felt so good to be with him. As he pulled away, she felt herself leaning in, wanting to keep kissing him, until all thoughts of Zabini were erased from her memory.

Draco smiled. "No. No more until you tell me what happened."

"I can deal with that. After all, I'm sure Harry would be more than willing to take your place," Ginny smirked. She loved that annoy him. It gave her great pleasure to see Draco become jealous.

Draco let out a growl. "Or I can always go ask Zabini what happened..."

Ginny felt herself stiffen. If Draco were to go ask Zabini, he could twist the story and say she had kissed him or touched him back. No way would she let that happen.

"Fine. I'll tell you. On one condition."

"Name it."

"Promise me you won't do anything about it. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

"Fair enough. I promise."

"...Zabini... Zabini touched me during detention. In places I'd rather not mention. I thought he had come running after me and that's why I shouted at you."

Ginny watched Draco's face darken. "He did what?" he growled through clenched teeth. "I'll kill that bastard."

"Hey! You can't do anything about it, remember? I can handle myself."

"But, Ginny-"

"No 'buts'! You promised!"

"But he touched you, Ginevra!" Draco shouted, as he glared down at her.

"And if you do anything to him, I swear I will personally make you regret it," she growled, threatening him to say anything else.

That shut Draco up. Ginny watched as he calmed down, as his breathing turned to normal. Finally, she thought it safe to talk to him again.

"I'm going down to lunch now. I'll meet you later, but if I hear anything, _anything_, about you getting into a fight Draco, I swear I will never talk to you again." Ginny felt bad about saying this, but she knew that she had to. There was no way that she would let Draco get into a fight over her. She could handle herself. A childhood full of older brothers had taught her to be independent.

As she turned to walk away, Draco grabbed her. "I'll let you go on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"You have to stay in my room tonight."

"What? Why?"

"Just say yes. After you do, I'll let you go, and I swear not to lay a hand on Zabini."

"Fine." It wasn't as if there were worse things in the world. And she would do almost anything to ensure Draco's docility. "I'll meet you later after dinner."

And at that, she turned to walk down to the Great Hall, wary of what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nooothiiiing.**

After lunch, Ginny and Hermione went to the library to relax. When they had settled into their usual spot at the back of the library, Ginny recounted everything that had happened to Hermione. When she had finished, Hermione just sat in her chair, looking thoughtful.

Finally, she said, "So Zabini likes you?"

"It looks like it."

"And you're actually going to go stay in Malfoy's room tonight?"

"Well, I have to, don't I? I don't want to wake up tomorrow with a murderer for a boyfriend."

Hermione looked incredulous. "But Ginny, think of what could happen. I mean, you're going to be in Malfoy's _bedroom_. He could take advantage of you!"

Ginny glared at her. "You don't think I can take care of myself?" she asked Hermione coldly.

"Well, of course I do, Gin! But this is Malfoy we're talking about."

"And I happen to trust him."

Hermione just stared at Ginny. Finally, she sighed and held up her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Fine. I guess you can. Just promise me you'll take extra care. You will be in Slytherin territory, and the last time I checked, they hate Gryffindors."

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Ginny smiled. "If anyone has a problem with me, I can just hex them into oblivion."

"Ginny! That is not the answer!" Hermione scolded her, looking indignant, but Ginny just laughed.

Talking to Hermione always made her feel better and this time was no exception. Ginny was back to her old self by the time dinner rolled around, and all thoughts of Zabini had disappeared.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall laughing, with Hermione at her side. When she took a seat, however, her smile disappeared. She felt eyes on her and when she looked up, she saw Zabini staring at her intently.

She quickly looked down, but still felt his eyes boring holes into her.

Overall, dinner was a very uncomfortable affair. What with Ron not speaking to her, Harry not daring to anger Ron more by talking to her, and Zabini's eyes permanently glued on her, Ginny felt her good mood disappearing completely.

Eventually, people started to leave the Great Hall as dinner ended, but Ginny stayed rooted in her seat. She had told Draco that she would meet him after dinner, but wanted to postpone that meeting as late as possible.

She watched as Zabini left, and felt herself relax. Maybe staying the night with Draco would alleviate the stress that Zabini had left her with. Make her forget the memory of earlier that day.

Ginny felt someone slide into the seat next to her and she stiffened. _Great. He found me._

"When you didn't meet me, I thought maybe you were going to skip out on tonight," Draco whispered in her ear. Ron was glaring murderously at him, but Harry was looking away, and Ginny saw his face was red.

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione said curtly.

"Granger," Draco nodded his head in her direction and then looked back down at Ginny. "You ready?"

_I guess it wouldn't do any good to keep postponing it. Besides, I lost my appetite._

"Yeah," she said, standing up. "See you, 'Mione."

"See you," Hermione said as she watched Draco get up and place his arm around Ginny's waist. With a sigh, Ginny let Draco lead her out of the Great Hall and down the halls towards the dungeons.

When they were out of earshot, Ginny had to ask. "So, how am I going to stay with you tonight if you share a dormitory?"

Draco just laughed. "Well, if you have to know, I'm Head Boy. And the Head Boy and Girl get their own rooms. I'm sure you should know that, with Granger being Head Girl."

_Oh yeah, of course Draco has his own room. How could I have forgotten that he was Head Boy with 'Mione?_

"I... forgot," she said, as she felt herself blush.

"Obviously," he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, you arrogant prick," she laughed, as she swatted him in the chest.

"You'll be sorry you said that," Draco growled as he scooped her up into his arms, bridal style.

"Let me down," Ginny whined, as she squirmed in his arms.

"Nope," he replied simply as he opened a dark brown door that Ginny hadn't realized was there a moment before.

As he walked in, still carrying her, Ginny looked around with wonder. The room was big; about the same size as Hermione's but with silver and green garnishing instead of red and gold. On the far wall was a huge four poster bed with green sheets and silver bed-hangings. On the wall to her right was a huge fireplace, with two lounge chairs not unlike the ones in the Gryffindor common room and a desk pushed in the far corner. A dresser was the only thing that adorned the left wall other than a door that Ginny guessed led into the Slytherin common room, which was the case with Hermione's room.

"Nice room," she smirked.

"Glad you think so, since you'll be staying here until I tell you you can leave," he winked and dropped her on the bed. Before she could protest, he was kneeling over her, and his lips were pressed to hers.

Every thought left Ginny's mind as Draco's lips found hers. Every thought, that is, except the fact that she wanted him. As he pressed his body against hers, Ginny took it upon herself to remove his robes, his tie, and his shirt. As she ran her hands along his bare chest, Draco inhaled sharply. She smiled at the effect she had on him.

"What do you think's so funny?" Draco growled as he broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"Oh, nothing," she said, smiling coyly.

"Uh huh," was his only reply as he bent down and nipped at her bottom lip. Her gasp allowed him access and he crashed his mouth to hers, his tongue roaming the confines of her mouth. He tasted like cinnamon.. As their kiss grew deeper, Draco took off her robe, and started unbuttoning her shirt, slowly.

Only when he had finally thrown her shirt to the ground, did he break the kiss. His mouth brushed along her jaw and down to her neck, where he nibbled gently, while his hands caressed her. Slowly, they made their way upward, until they cupped Ginny's breasts.

She moaned softly. "Draco."

"Ginevra," he whispered huskily, his breath heavy on her neck.

"Kiss me," she demanded as she wound her fingers in his hair, and pulled his head up so she could press her lips to his once more.

Ginny fell asleep that night in Draco's arms. Every thought of Zabini had disappeared, and all she wanted was to lay there next to Draco forever. He made her feel safe.

"Good night, Ginevra," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head, his arms tightening around her.

"G'night," Ginny mumbled as sleep washed over her.

The next morning, Ginny woke to someone stroking her hair. She smiled, but didn't open her eyes. "Good morning," she said, savoring the moment.

"Good morning," a voice very unlike Draco's said. _Wait a second, I know that voice._ Ginny's eyes flew open, only to be staring into the golden eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with every ounce of coldness she could muster.

"Oh, so cold. You hurt me," he said mockingly, but he smiled. "I thought maybe you'd be glad to see me."

"And why in bloody hell would I be glad to see you?"

"Like I said before, I know you want me," Zabini said, as he ran his finger down her cheek.

"Like hell I do. And get your hand off me," Ginny said through her teeth. _What the _hell_ is wrong with this guy? Can he not figure that I hate his guts?_

Zabini took his hand off her like she had said, but before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. Every ounce of her being screamed for her to push him away. Thankfully, however, she didn't need to. He pulled away a second later, a gleam in his eye.

"Can you tell me now that you don't want me?" he asked, eying her playfully.

This sent Ginny over the edge. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ She practically leapt off the bed and slammed her hands into his chest, causing him to stagger backward.

"I can tell you -no, I can _assure_ you- that I do not and will not _ever_ want you," Ginny shouted at him, anger filling her head.

This did not have the desired effect. Zabini only smiled, as he eyed her up and down. "Damn. Draco's a lucky guy."

Ginny was confused, but then she looked down. All she was wearing was her underwear, and her bra, neither concealing much of anything. She felt a blush rising on her cheeks, but didn't cower or try to hide herself. She refused to show any kind of vulnerability in from of this guy. Instead, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him defiantly.

For a few minutes, all they did was stare at each other, Ginny glaring, and Zabini staring at her body. Finally, Zabini broke the silence. "You know, I've been trying to convince myself that Draco's fury wouldn't be worth having you, but I can't seem to do it."

"Obviously, you're not trying hard enough."

"But how can I, when you're standing there, looking gorgeous and half-naked?" he asked, his eyes roaming her body as if she wasn't even there.

"Then leave. I'm sure a door and several thousand feet would definitely help," she sneered, gesturing towards the door. Zabini took a few steps, but then turned towards her, a hungry look in his eye. Before she even saw him move, his body was pressed against hers and his mouth consumed hers hungrily. He held her wrists down at her sides so she couldn't get away.

She tried in vain to get away but he was strong. When she finally felt him pull away, she opened her eyes which she had squeezed shut in order to block out as much of him as possible. The sight before her was alarming. Draco had Zabini up against a wall, his fists grabbing the front of his robes.

"Why the hell were you snogging my girlfriend?" Draco growled menacingly.

"Why did you leave her here unprotected?" Zabini asked calmly. He seemed to be amused at what was happening.

"The door was locked and nobody knows the password but you."

Zabini shrugged. "Should have changed the password, then, hm?"

"Zabini, you total git." Draco looked ready to kill. Ginny rushed forward, and tried to pry Draco away from Zabini.

"Draco, let go of him," she pleaded, staring in to his eyes. His eyes remained fixed on Zabini. If she hadn't had the same look used on her before by her older brothers, Ginny would have been terrified. But that was the benefit of having older brothers. She didn't scare easily. "Let him go, Draco. Now," she demanded, her grip tightening.

Draco just stood there, glaring at Zabini. "Let him go now, or I swear I will walk out of this room right now and never show you the time of day again."

This seemed to have a more desirous effect. Slowly, Draco unclenched his hands and let go of Zabini. As they both stepped away from the wall, Ginny took aim and punched Zabini straight in the nose.

She smiled as she pulled away and there was blood. "Now leave," she said, pointing towards the door.

Zabini smiled and did walk towards the door. Before he opened it, however, he faced Ginny and said, "I hope you know I'm not giving up." With that, he turned around, opened the door, and stepped out, holding his nose which was now bleeding profusely.

As soon as he was gone, Ginny turned to face Draco, who seemed to be having a really hard time keeping his temper. He was shaking and his usually pale face was flushed with anger.

"What happened?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I woke up to him stroking my hair, and when I opened my eyes he kissed me, more or less. And then when I got up and shouted at him and told him to leave, he started snogging me and that's when you came in," Ginny explained.

She stood there and watched him. She could tell he was trying his hardest not to get angry, and she smiled, happy that he was making an attempt to keep his promise to her.

"What are you smiling about? My best friend just came in and sexually harassed you," he said bitterly, but Ginny couldn't help but grin.

"It just makes me happy to see you keeping your promise. I told you I could take care of myself. His broken nose should prove that." This got a little smile out of him.

"Get dressed. I brought breakfast, and classes should be starting in about half an hour," he said. Draco still looked angry, but he seemed to be calming down.

Ginny walked over to him, and wound her arms around his neck so she could pull his head down to meet hers. She kissed him softly, and then whispered, "Thank you. And don't worry. I like you, and you only."

Draco's gray eyes softened as he stared into Ginny's brown ones. "Me too," he whispered back and then leaned down to kiss her once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ginny was in the back of the library when it happened. She had just gotten through her first two classes and was looking forward to relaxing in the back of the library with nothing to do. After that morning, she wanted to be anywhere where Zabini was not. The library seemed like the perfect place to settle down. She was even planning on skipping lunch so she wouldn't have to see Zabini staring at her from across the hall. Draco would meet her later in the Great Hall for dinner.

She was sitting at her favorite table in the very back of the library -isolated from everybody else- with her back to the aisle when a voice reached her ears.

"Fancy seeing you here, Ginevra." _Gods, help me._

"How the bloody hell did you find me? Stalking isn't usually considered romantic, you know," Ginny said bitterly without turning around. She knew who that voice belonged to.

"I just know you too well," Zabini said, smiling as he walked around the table and sat down in the chair across from Ginny's.

"Don't even try. Get away now before I hex that smile off your face."

"Easy, Weaslette. I'm here for academic reasons."

"Academic my arse. Why are you really here?" Zabini reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of parchment. He handed it to her, a grin wide on his face. "What's this?" she asked, holding the parchment between her thumb and forefinger like it was a dead mouse.

"Read it." Ginny looked at the paper. It looked harmless enough. Even so, she opened it carefully, just in case. Inside was a note:

_Ms. Weasley,_

_ You are hereby ordered to tutor Mr. Blaise Zabini. Failure to do so will result in detention with me for the remainder of the year and an automatic failure in my class. You may take class time to tutor Mr. Zabini and these sessions supersede all extracurriculars, including Quidditch. Any time that is good for Mr. Zabini, you will adhere to._

_ If other teachers have any problems with this arrangement, refer them to me._

_ This is non-negotiable._

_ Prof. Snape _

"What the hell is this?" Ginny said, looking up to glare at Zabini.

"I thought the note was pretty self-explanatory," Zabini replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Why the bloody hell am I supposed to be the one to tutor you? I'm sure Professor Snape could assign you dozens of other students that are more suited to this than I am."

"Because I asked specifically for you." Either Ginny had to control her temper, or Zabini was going to be lying on the library floor with much more than a bloody nose in a second.

"Well tell him that you want somebody else," Ginny hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I don't think so. How else would I be able to spend time exclusively with you?"

"You wouldn't. That's the point."

"Now what fun is that? Anyway, I have to get to lunch. Our first tutoring session will be tonight. I'll be sitting at the Gryffindor table so we can get some studying in before we go to my room," Zabini winked and smirked suggestively as he said this. Ginny was about to protest when he stopped her. "Unless you'd rather get detention and retake Potions next year."

Ginny just glared at him. "That's what I thought." And with that, Zabini got up, walked over to Ginny, kissed her, and walked out of the library.

_If I don't end up killing him, Draco just might._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I.. own.. nothing..**

"Isn't there anything I can do?" Ginny pleaded desperately.

"I don't think there is," Hermione replied, her face twisted into a thoughtful expression. "It is on Snape's orders. The only way to get out of it would be if he gave you permission, or if Dumbledore himself let you out of it. But since we both know how likely either of those are bound to happen, I think you're stuck with him. As much as that pains me to say."

Ginny groaned loudly. "Draco's going to kill him."

"Maybe not. He seems to listen to you."

"Maybe so… But this? This will definitely send him over the edge." Hermione suddenly lit up. "…What is it?" Ginny asked warily.

"Well, I just thought of something! Zabini wants you to go to the dungeons to study with him tonight, right?"

"Don't remind me."

"Well, think about it. Zabini isn't a head boy, so he definitely doesn't have a private room. That means he'll be forced to study in the common room. And the common room is property of all Slytherin House. So that means…" Hermione trailed off and looked at Ginny pointedly.

Ginny grinned. "Which means Draco will be able to be there with us!"

"Exactly," Hermione smiled.

"And Zabini won't be able to touch me. Not without Draco breaking his hand, first, at least."

Hermione suddenly jumped up. "We're going to be late for dinner if we don't hurry!"

Ginny groaned again. "Ugh. I don't want to go."

"But if you don't, you may face a detention with Snape," Hermione pointed out.

"I know," she moaned, dragging herself off of the couch. "I'm coming."

"Try to cheer up. Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Yeah. Maybe."

XXX

It was halfway through dinner when Zabini finally made it to the Gryffindor table. Only a few people stared, but looked away after a couple of minutes. Only Ron kept shooting murderous glances every few seconds.

As Zabini slid into the seat next to her, Ginny could _feel_ the smugness radiating off him like a gaseous odor. She tried not to grimace as he laid his bag on the table, and tried to concentrate on the steak-and-kidney pie in front of her. However, her appetite was decreasing rapidly by the minute.

"So, where should we start?" he asked her, his tone resembling that of a child who had just been told he could eat ice cream for dinner.

"Bite me."

"Tsk, tsk. _Later_, my little lioness. Not in front of the children."

"How about never?" came a voice from behind them. Ginny smiled. It was funny how only three words could make her feel safe again.

"How good of you to join us, _Dr-a-co_," Zabini drawled, turning around to face the Slytherin Prince. Ginny could feel Draco's glare.

"How good of you to _leave_," Draco snarled.

"Ah! No can do. You see, _some_ of us have an excuse to be here."

"You mean, _other_ than being a worthless excuse of a human being?"

"Exactly." Ginny could hear the smile in Zabini's tone.

"And that would be?" Zabini turned back around and dug into his bag for a minute, before extracting the same bit of parchment he had shown Ginny earlier.

She heard the rustle of parchment as Draco snatched the note from Zabini and read it. He growled low in his throat before responding.

"You had better tell Snape that you want another tutor."

"What a coincidence! That's exactly what my little lioness told me when I showed her! Too bad it's not going to happen."

"She is _not_ and never _will be_ 'yours,'" Draco growled out before grabbing Zabini roughly by the robes.

That's when Ginny decided it was time to intervene. She stood up suddenly and whirled around. "Let him go, Draco."

"No."

"I'm sorry, but did I _ask_?" Ginny asked as she raised an eyebrow and glared at Draco, hands on her hips.

"Sod off, and let me handle this git," Draco said, eyes fixed on Zabini, who was smiling like an idiot.

"_Excuse me_?" Ginny asked, her voice shrill. Several people were watching now.

"I _said_-"

"I know what you said. And I'm leaving." Ginny couldn't take it any more as she whirled around on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ginny could not _believe_ the nerve. She was an independent woman. She could take care of herself. She had definitely proven that through the years at home spent with her six older brothers. Why Draco _insisted_ on fighting her battles, she had no idea.

But she wouldn't let him. She could handle Zabini on her own. And she would prove it. But she would wait it out in the library, and let Zabini come to her. She knew he would somehow find her. He always did.

* * *

><p>It took a while, but after Ginny had gotten through the first three chapters of <em>Hogwarts, A History<em> – Hermione had been bugging her to read it – Zabini finally found her. She didn't even have to look up to know it was him; she could tell by the chill that swept up her spine.

"Finally decided to join me, I see," she said dryly, not bothering to glance up from the page she was on.

"Yes. It took a while, what with your boyfriend trying to hex me and all, but Professor Snape took quite good care of him," Blaise replied, as he took the seat across from her.

Ginny snapped her head up to see the malicious smirk that was plastered across the Italian's face. If Snape had given Draco detention, then that would mean there would be no one to save her from the dark-skinned Slytherin's advances. "Oh, really?" she attempted nonchalance, although she knew Zabini could see right through her.

"Yes. Sadly, there will be no prince in shining armor to save you from the evil captor tonight," he said with a wink.

Ginny couldn't help but stare in disgust. Did he actually expect her to fall for him? He was one line away from a cheesy romance novel.

"Yes, well, you'll soon find out I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, I'm sure you are."

She glared at him. "Ready to start? It's not as if I have to sleep in a few hours or anything."

"Oh, my little Lioness. You won't be doing much sleeping tonight."

"So you'd like to think."

"Oh, love. I _know_."

"Can we just start with your tutoring already? That _is_ why I'm here."

Zabini sighed sadly, but started rummaging through his bag for god-knows-what. Eventually he pulled out a battered copy of the seventh year Potions textbook, and Ginny raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I'm surprised you actually brought a book."

"Yes, well, I'm full of surprises," Zabini grinned, a predatory gleam evident in his eyes. "Would you like me to show you?"

"No," Ginny replied bluntly. "Now what do you actually need help in?"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Ginny found herself squeezed into a chair with Zabini in the library, as they discussed a potion that the Slytherin had been brewing incorrectly for the past week and a half. It turned out he actually was terrible at Potions, even though he was in the house that was known for their potion brewing talent, and he really did need help. Ginny was actually enjoying herself as she explained proper methods to crush a newt's tail or boil powdered unicorn horns.<p>

She didn't even mind the close proximity she shared with him. She continued to be wary of his actions, but he hadn't attempted anything other than an occasional brush of his hand against her thigh, or the occasional attempt at holding her hand. She was quite impressed with his self-control, although she had grown suspicious as the night wore on.

What was he playing at?

Every encounter she had had with him in the past couple of days had been nothing but lusty advances to get in her pants. He _had_ gotten in her pants the first time. But once they had started studying, there was nothing. He hadn't even attempted to kiss her.

She was almost worried he was bewitched. She wouldn't have put it past Draco.

The strange thing, though, was that Zabini was actually _pleasant_. He had a good sense of humor, once you got past all of the innuendos and flirtatious comments. Not to mention he treated Ginny like an actual person. She was really surprised. But Zabini was still Zabini. He had made it clear he was going to get into her pants, and Ginny was not going to forget it.

Although she really wanted to, as the night sky outside grew darker and darker.

Eventually, the librarian came back to where they sat and told them they had to leave, and Ginny and Zabini slowly packed up to head back to their respective common rooms.

It wasn't until they were in the corridor outside the library that the dark-skinned wizard made his proposition, and Ginny remembered Zabini was someone she was meant to _hate_.

"What?" Ginny spluttered, hoping she had misheard what he had said.

He only grinned, and repeated, "Do you want to come back to my room?"

**A/N: Yeah. This took FOREVER to write. My writing is a lot different from a year ago when I last updated (Have I apologized for that, yet?), so it's really hard for me to get back into this story. I don't like the plot, either, but I will work on finishing it, since you all seem so eager for me to. Please have patience, though. Thanks, and please review to let me know how you like it (or don't.)**


End file.
